


The Fat Cat Messengers Various FFXIV Headcanons/Drabbles ect

by TheFatCatMessenger



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ARR Crystal Tower spoilers, Multi, Slight Shadowbringers/5.3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFatCatMessenger/pseuds/TheFatCatMessenger
Summary: Just a collection of the various reader insert headcanons/drabbles collected from my tumblr blog. With a collection of various characters from Final Fantasy XIV.
Kudos: 1





	The Fat Cat Messengers Various FFXIV Headcanons/Drabbles ect

[G’raha Tia] 

**The first time you kiss G’raha Tia, it is marred with salt and tears.**

“I will slumber within Syrcus Tower until then’ 

The words bounce in your head, your heart breaking in your chest, the longing to fight and deny the inevitable roiling inside you. 

You’re trying to force yourself to believe that it’s not happening, that it’s not true.

You’re not losing yet ANOTHER person you care about, that you **_love._ **

The feelings and words that had been blooming inside you, that you’d kept quiet for all this time scream in protest. 

_It can’t end like this...not like this…_

But you know that tone of voice. That determined expression on his face. Nothing can stray him from this path, this choice. Not even you. 

So your body moves before you can stop it. 

You know it’s not the right time, or the right place, not even the right moment _(you’d had SO many plans)_

But you know it will be all that you get. 

So in desperation, you grab G’raha by the lapels of his vest and push his lips to yours. Uncaring of the other eyes watching you both. 

His lips are as soft and as warm as you’d dreamed, but your one shared kiss tastes of tears and despair. So you wind your fingers into his crimson hair, ever careful of his sensitive ears and pull him as tightly to you as you can. 

You try to put everything you can into that kiss, that hold, every word you wanted to say, every feeling buried in your chest. 

_Please don’t go, I don’t want to lose you,_

_I LOVE YOU._

You force yourself to focus on the warm hands that come to so softly and sweetly cup your cheeks, the lips that quickly return the soft motions of your own mouth and when you finally part, try to kiss away your tears

And G’raha Tia wonders if you can feel his own heart shaking, the way it thrums in his chest for you aching and replying in full 

_I’ll find my way back to you._

_Always._

  
  


**[Emet-Selch]**

**The first time you kiss Emet-Selch, leaves you laughing but it also gives a strange ache in your chest.**

You know you shouldn’t trust him, you **DON’T** trust him. But you guess that doesn’t change the fact a part of you is attracted to him somehow. 

You’re not even sure you can fully explain what came over you. But of all things to spark this moment, it’s you coming across Emet-Selch napping. 

Napping of all things! 

Though it does leave you to wonder, _Do Ascians even really_ **_need_ ** _to sleep?_

You are left wondering how he can be so bold, simply napping away against the trunk of a tree as if any of the wandering creatures and monsters in the surrounding area pose him simply no threat at all. 

_Perhaps it’s simply a fact to him that they_ **_don’t._ **

So, before you can stop yourself you find yourself flopping into the space beside him. The light is too warm and you use the excuse that you’re tired, that a small rest before the next leg of your travels won’t cause any harm.

But in truth, you’re using it as an excuse to have a moment to study the man himself. 

It’s rare you have a moment to see the man unguarded. To be so near and see him without a smirk or with him preparing a barbed comment to lay into you. So you take the time to observe. Leaning closer to examine his features, for once seemingly vulnerable and at peace. 

You wonder if you could reach out and ruffle his hair, it **had** been something you’d wanted to do from the very start, feeling it would probably end most likely at _least_ in the loss of your hand so you’d refrained…

But now…

You extend a hand carefully, slowly. Feeling oddly like you were extending your hand more toward a bear-trap than the physical being before you….

“If you continue to look at me so, I’ll assume that you **_want_ ** something.” 

So distracted by the possibility of messing up the mop of hair before you, you had missed when those yellow eyes had opened and focused on you once more.

And that attractive gods damned smirk is back. 

“Really now? You trust me so little you would assault a man in his sleep??” 

He’s being sarcastic, facetious, part of you wants to laugh and the other wants to roll your eyes at him as you begin to withdraw your hand. 

But you pause. 

_Honestly, just once, JUST ONCE, you’d like to properly catch the Ascian off guard. To wipe that smirk off his face and see his guard drop just ONCE._

And then the thought hits you. 

It could end badly for you admittedly, but the desire is too strong, the added attraction you feel is just a spark to the flare. 

So you rush forward, before you can talk yourself out of it, before you realise how BAD of an idea this is…You lean the rest of the way forward, extending your hand, carefully gently, once more to guide Emet’s face to yours

And you kiss him. 

You literally FEEL as Emet’s body tenses up, you move your hand from it’s resting place on his cheek up into the mess of hair like you’d originally wanted and rest there a moment. You give him a moment, you can feel him begin to lean into you, but when he doesn’t kiss you back, you pull away. 

The apologies are already on your lips, but never leave your mouth when you see his expression, a helpless breath of laughter escaping you. 

**_There_ ** _is the look of shock you’d wanted. And the added bonus of messy hair to boot._

You’re helplessly laughing, your lips are tingling but you notice something in Emet-Selchs expression. 

The haughty mask he usually keeps for himself is gone, there is shock definitely, but you can see something else hiding in those amber depths. 

Amusement?? Regret?? Recognition?? It’s something…

And you realise too there is a strange feeling blooming in your chest, a warmth and a strange familiarity. _A feeling like deja-vu_

But before you can question it, before you can even ask, Emet seems to awaken form whatever stupor held him. The familiar mask of the typical Emet-Selch is back in place, He is standing and already (rather hurriedly in your opinion) striding away from you. 

He tosses a comment over his shoulder at you, suspiciously keeping his face out of your vision as he does, something about what your friends would think had they caught you doing such a thing.

And then he is gone. 

You are left alone with your thoughts, racing heart and feelings still aching. 

And a strange little echo inside you, telling you that is all far **FAR** too familiar, like a memory half lost but not quite forgotten…

_That this isn’t really the **first** time you two have kissed. _


End file.
